kiwi_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sultan on the Beach
, Decadent Palace What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Who Was Here? Ahoy mate! I am starting to become extremely curious about the history of this Island. It seems the more we find out, the greater the mystery becomes! Let's go search for more answers! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean up the brush. Tap the Sultan's Palace to clean. : 00:10:00 Now what could this be, mate? It looks like a foundation for some sort of palace! TASK COMPLETE! “This might be in a palace in wonderland!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Rug Run What kind of building do you reckon this could be, mate? It does not seem to match anything else I have ever come across... There must be some clues out there. We can find them if we try hard! Are you up for it, mate? Let's go! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the Persian Rug! Tap the Persian Rug to collect. : 01:00:00 Blimey! This one of the most beautiful rugs I have ever seen! The craftsmanship is incomparable. TASK COMPLETE! “Searching for clues can sometimes be a rugged experience.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Lay Ye' Down Let's go put this rug down at the building and keep looking for clues. It must have been owned by a very rich man! ☐ Put down the Persian Rug! Tap the Sultan's Palace to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Brilliant mate! Maybe I should keep it for himself! TASK COMPLETE! “Rugs to riches.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Asking Violet Mate! I feel Lady Violet might have some idea about the origins of rug! She is very knowledgeable on the cultures of the world! ☐ Talk to Lady Violet about the rug! Tap the Decadent Palace to harvest. 2 to skip So Lady Violet thinks the rug is from Persia! She says the richest men from that land were called Sultans who owned some of the beautiful pieces the world has ever known. This rug must have laid on the floors of the dinner hall of his palace! But how did it get on this Island?! TASK COMPLETE! “The plot thickens!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Palace and Me Lady Violet has got me very interested in these sultans. They sound like they would be kings in England! We should build this palace back up to its true form. ☐ Find stone to build the palace back up! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up the palace stone! Tap the Palace Stone to collect. : 01:00:00 That's the ticket mate! This is a very rare piece of stone. TASK COMPLETE! “Sultans of stone.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Palace Construction Alright, let's use the stone to keep working on the Sultan's Palace! I feel this will be one of the most beautiful buildings on this Island! I bet Lady Violet will be very impressed! ☐ Continue constructing the Sultan's Palace Tap the Sultan's Palace to upgrade. : 04:00:00 This sultan bloke had very impeccable taste in architecture. TASK COMPLETE! “Let's keep working mate!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Dome Dive Let's use the Hot Air Balloon to see what other pieces of the palace we can find! ☐ Venture forth in the Airship to find the palace dome! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Look mate, a dome! That must be part of the sultan's palace. Let's go pick it up! TASK COMPLETE! “Dome is where the art is.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Dome is Home Wow that dome was very heavy! Our Hot Air Balloon is mighty strong mate! Let's put the dome back to where it belongs! ☐ Place the dome on the palace! Tap the Sultan's Palace to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Would you look at that? It looks absolutely brilliant! TASK COMPLETE! “Be careful not to bonk the dome!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: My Minaret Lady Violet says many palaces in persia had minarets to surround the dome! Let's go fly around the island and see if we can find any that match the palace! ☐ Venture forth in the Airship to find the minaret! Tap the Air Ship to explore. : 3 Down there mate! They are even more astonishing than the dome! TASK COMPLETE! “Minaret her down gently!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: The Palace of Mystery The palace is almost complete! We just need to install the minarets and we'll be finished! I still do not know what a sultan from Persia was doing on this Island. Why did he come here? What was he looking for? Whatever the case may be, I do know he was a very wealthy man! ☐ Install the palace minarets! Tap the Sultan's Palace to complete. : 08:00:00 Well done mate! Do you think this had anything to do with the tower I found before? TASK COMPLETE! “The palace is complete but the mystery continues.” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=14 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=The Lighthouse on the Left |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-May-29 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.